Saving Tanya
by MissAmyR92
Summary: The story behind Tanya's downfall. From various point of views, as outlined at the top of each chapter.
1. The Past

**Saving Tanya**

**The reason behind Tanya's unstable mind. From Jane's POV.Please R&R! Amy x**

I'm worried about her, very worried if I'm honest. She's unstable, unhitched. I feel for her, I really do. I want to tell her that I'm always here if she wants a shoulder to cry on, or just some company. The only company she's got at the moment is her girls, she'll want some adult company. I understand how she feels more than anyone.

She never really spoke to people about how she felt, apart from me. We had quite a few chats about her feelings. It shocked me how vulnerable and emotional she was when it was just me and her talking. She says that her past is in the past but she and I know that's not the case. She's been through the mill, hit more walls than I ever thought possible, but she's still going. She may not be going strong, but she's still going. 

First, she turned to drugs. The first in a long, long line of wrongly-made decisions. She says it was down to peer pressure, she only joined in because everyone else did it, but I wasn't so sure. She told me of how she overdosed once. Ended up in hospital for three days. She moved the conversation on quickly after that and I didn't ask anything more. I think she wanted out, not that she'll admit that. On the outside, she seems like strong-headed woman who's happy with her life. But I know otherwise. 

Then Max came along. If I could turn back the clock, I'd make sure she steered clear of him. The way he treats her is unbelievable. Fobbing her off with excuses such as 'working late' for reasons why he doesn't spend the 

evenings with his family. She knows he's lying, every time he opens his mouth he's lying. She pretends everything's fine and dandy, puts on a front. She's convincing to people that aren't willing to give her the time of day, but I know Tanya. 

She told me how she felt she was second best. I never realised that she really was. Becoming Max's mistress at such a young age makes me feel sick to the stomach. She was just a kid. I guess that's why she fell for him, he treated her as an adult when no one else did. She had a fairly bad childhood and Max came along just at the right time, I guess she saw him as her knight in shining armour. How could a man use a young girl like that? Especially when he's got a family of his own? A man doesn't know when he's got it good. And so Max divorced Rachel and married Tanya. In a matter of months, Tanya said. Married at 19. Pregnant at 20. Her childhood passed her by. It's a real shame. She never said that she misses it but you can tell by the way she speaks of it. Her childhood wasn't great but it was still better than feeling trapped. She gave birth to Lauren just before her 21st. It made her the happiest she'd ever been and that made me happy for her. It still wasn't the life she'd planned for herself. She'd dreamed of a great career, a well-paid decent job, before she'd consider starting a family. It's so sad that she never got the chance.

The only good thing about her relationship with Max was that it got her off the drugs. She was 'so in love' with him that it made her determined to be clean. That's the only thing I can thank Max for. Well, that and for giving her 3 beautiful children, that's all he's good for. Tanya assumed that Max becoming a father would tame him. Any loving husband and father would do anything to care for his children, but Max is a twisted man. Lauren's birth meant Max was away from home more, 'working overtime' and at 'meetings' when really he was spending his earnings on himself. Max never took to Lauren, he didn't love her like a father should. I feel for that girl 

having a father like that. A little girl needs her dad. But this little girl never had one.

Life continued for her until she became pregnant 3 years later. It was a real shock for her, poor thing. She was expecting Max to leave her, not give her another child to care for pretty much single-handedly. But when Abi was born, things were different. Max was home on time most nights, he bought gifts for Abi as often as he could, and he'd help and show respect for Tanya. However, he still remained cold towards Lauren. I know Ian's not the perfect father figure and sometimes he does seem to favour Peter over Lucy but it sickens me to think that a father can adore one child and practically ignore the other. No father can just blot his own child out of his life like that. And he now wonders how Lauren is growing up to be so different to him and Abi worships the ground he walks upon. His children are poles apart and it's all down to his ignorance. I don't know how he can live with himself.

**There's the first chapter, I have about 8ish chapters planned. Should I continue? Please let me know and review x**


	2. Babies and Bombshells

**Babies and Bombshells**

**Probably not the best chapter title but here's chapter 2. Thanks to Amy (crazyamy005) and Tania for R&Ring, it's appreciated. This chapter is from Tanya's POV. Amy x**

Just as I thought I was getting my life back on track; business was booming at the salon, I had finally tamed Max and the girls were getting along with each other and were also doing well at school. For once, I was happy with the way my life was. Nothing could have prepared me for that bombshell though. I was pregnant again. I thought my pregnancy days were long gone, I was happy with my two gorgeous girls; could I really cope with another child?

I know it sounds awful but my career had just got underway and that was more of a priority at that time, I wasn't prepared for bringing up another child. After many days of contemplating and decision making, I went ahead with the pregnancy. Admittedly, Jane seemed to be the one more into it than I was, she's always longed to be a mum, but the end decision was mine. Max didn't seem too keen when I told him. The girls were pleased, especially Abi, she was over the moon. She's always wanted a little brother or sister to fuss over. I was happy once I'd got my head round it and Max would be once he'd got used to the idea. Pregnancy took its toll though. Business at Booty suffered as I was rarely there, my relationship with Max became strained and I was suffering badly from morning sickness, it wasn't half as bad as that when I was pregnant with the girls. It wasn't the ideal set of circumstances for a happy life. 

Going into premature labour was the scariest experience of my life. I can't explain the thoughts that were rushing through my head that day. I'm not 

the religious type but I prayed for England that day, hoping that my little boy would be ok. He was a fighter though, like his dad, and Oscar was a healthy, beautiful boy. I was swelling with pride when my baby first opened his eyes and gazed into mine. It's such an indescribable feeling that only a mother could understand.

I was a little unsure about letting Abi name him I must admit. I was expecting her to name him Marge II or something but when she came up with Oscar, I was surprised. Oscar's a gorgeous name and it fitted him perfectly. Oscar James Branning, James being after his grandfather Jim of course. We were a united family once again – myself, Max, Lauren, Abi and Oscar. As well as Bradley & Stacey and Dot & Jim. I felt like I was part of the Branning family and I was proud to carry the Branning name. I was truly happy.

Happiness never lasts though, does it? Every girl dreams of her 'happily ever after' but it doesn't happen in reality, I've learnt that the hard way. I know Max isn't exactly the perfect husband and father but I never thought he'd stoop so low as to cheat on me while I was carrying his baby. That's not the worst of it either. Cheating on me with his own daughter in law? Now that's just sickening. He broke his own son's heart along with mine. It's unforgivable. He ripped the Branning family to shreds – how can a man be so callous? He'd broken my heart before but this time he tore it to pieces and no amount of apologising could repair it. My heart goes out to poor Bradley too. Him and Stacey were just getting their lives together and were a happy, lovely couple. To be betrayed by your husband like I was is one thing but being betrayed by your wife and father doesn't even bear thinking about. 

Christmas is meant to be 'the most wonderful time of the year.' A time where families come together. But this one just blew us apart. Most of that day was a blur but that DVD kept playing over and over in my mind. I could see my husband's filthy hands wandering all over that tart. It made me sick to the stomach to think about what they'd done and that it had been going on all that time with me and Bradley being none the wiser. My poor baby was just 2 weeks old and his father had already betrayed him. Not the best of starts in life. If I'm honest, I haven't taken care of Oscar as well as I should have done. I kept handing him over to Dot or Jane when it should have been me looking after him or when I was looking after him I'd have him in one hand with a glass of wine in the other. In my opinion, I was unfit to be a mother. I was never thinking straight. I was spending more time with a bottle of wine than I was with my children. At was at that point where I was counting down the minutes till my next drink. I was becoming an alcoholic and I couldn't control myself. 

**Like it? Hate it? Please R&R. Amy x**


	3. The Damage is Done

**The Damage Is Done**

**Thanks to all 1 of you who reviewed (and I had to bribe Amy for that.) I'll write this anyway, even if no one reads it, I find it passes the time. Please do R&R, would be nice. From Max's POV. Amy x**

How can you live with yourself? That's the million dollar question that everyone keeps asking me. I don't know myself. I know I hurt my girl, I've hurt her so many times and I ain't proud of that, but every time we sorted things and I promised not to do it again. I took advantage of her kind nature on several occasions. I did what I wanted, I messed around, played girls and then went home to my wife's bed. Sick ain't it? I didn't think about it at the time, and I never worried about losing Tan cos I knew she'd take me back cos we were meant to be. But I pushed her to the limit this time, I really did. I've got a reputation as a serial womaniser and I was trying to get rid of that. But I just couldn't help myself. I know I'm married to a beautiful, amazing woman and I've got four gorgeous kids who look up to me, and I've let them all down in the worst way imaginable.

I know this sounds ridiculous but I never meant it to happen. I never meant to hurt my family, they mean everything to me. I know Stacey was my future daughter in law and she and my Bradley were great together, anyone could see that. I was really happen for them both, I know Stacey weren't exactly the ideal girlfriend that I'd wanted for my son but she made him happy which is all that mattered. He ain't gonna admit it but Bradley and I have one thing in common. We both find ourselves attracted to bad girls. The same bad girl in fact. Stacey Slater knew which buttons to press and she damn well pressed them. If I was a half decent husband I would have resisted the temptation. But truth is, I can't resist girls that flaunt themselves the way she does. She wanted it as much as I did. We both knew it was wrong but it just felt so right. We never thought about the effect it would have on everyone, we saw it as just a bit of fun. But then I found I was falling for her, I couldn't do this. She's not just my daughter in law to be, she's also just 5 years older than Lauren. When you put it like that, like Tanya did, it makes you realise just how appalling I am.

I mean it, I never meant to hurt Tanya like that. I know I use her at times and take her for granted but I really do love her and deep down I know she's the one. I've treated her so bad over the years I don't know why she ain't left me. It's what I deserve ain't it? It's not what I want cos I love her but I need to be taught a lesson. I know what the Square thinks. They all think I'm just a love rat who don't deserve what I got. They're probably right. But I do care about my family even if I don't show it. Nobody can take that away from me. I mean, me and the girls are close, especially me and Abi. I'm cherishing the time I spend with her cos she's growing up now and she ain't gonna wanna hang round with her old dad when she gets older. I'm already losing her cos of what's happened. When Abi fully understands what I've done, I'll probably lose her for good. So I'm gonna make the most of the time I've got left with my girls. I wouldn't be surprised if Tan tried to file for divorce. But she ain't taking my kids away from me, I'll fight for them with all I've got. I don't care if I have to play dirty for them, they're my kids and all and I got the right to see them when I want.

Tan reckons I've lost her for good. I've heard that many times and every time she comes crawling back when she realises just how much she relies on me and needs me. Poor thing. She deserves so much better than me and I think deep down she knows that too. I guess I just came along at the right time when Tan was a teenager. She was having a tough time of it to say the least, she had to cope with so much more than a teenager should have to and she had to grow up quickly. She was strong and independent, but vulnerable and needed someone to listen to her at the same time. I can't say we did a lot of talking and listening...but I made her feel special. And she made me feel great, I never thought a teenage girl would be interested in a bloke me but she was. Part of me only started seeing her to boost my ego, another part of me felt sorry for this girl,and the other part was genuinely falling for her. She trusted me, and look how many times I've let her down. She'd already had a bad time and I just added to her problems, not solved them. It's only since this happened that I've been thinking about just how badly I've treated her. I can't believe I've been such a bastard. If I could take back what I've done for the past 15 years, and treat her like a princess, I would. But I can't turn back the clock. The damage has been done.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know x**


End file.
